Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is the biological child of Fluttershy and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist season. Profile Appearance Different to Fluttershy and Asgore, Shadow has short ears, and a snout. In his initial form, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants, similar to the First Human's clothing. Personality Before his death, Shadow was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted her when she came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Shadow without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and realizes the gravity of his actions as a vulture. Much like his father, he speaks using southern slang. Relationships Protagonist In the True Pacifist season, Shadow mistakes the protagonist for the first human and calls her his best friend. After the final boss fight, Shadow realizes that Marie is not the first human/cheetah and asks what her real name is. The First Human Shadow found the first human when she fell into the Underground. He became her best friend after helping her, and then the first human's brother after Fluttershy and Asgore adopted her. After the human carried her own body to the Surface, Shadow resisted his sibling's desire to unleash her full power, and humans fatally wounded her. With the first human's empty body in his arms, Shadow returned to the Underground and collapsed. His dust spread over the flowerbed in his dad's garden as he died. Even after becoming Flowey, he could not think of a world without her, as she is the only person that understands him and that is unpredictable to him to the point of mistaking Marie for Molly. After Marie saves him during his battle, Shadow admits Molly "wasn't really the greatest person." Asgore Asgore is Shadow's father. When Shadow first woke up as Flowey, Asgore was the one to find him. Shadow informs Asgore of his identity, hoping to feel something and possibly turn back into his original form. However, having lost his SOUL, he discovers he feels nothing for Asgore any longer. Asgore believes that letting the protagonist escape the Underground with his SOUL is what Shadow would have wanted. Shadow's habit of saying "gosh," "golly," and "howdy" may come from Asgore. Asgore is unaware that Flowey is Shadow. Fluttershy Fluttershy is Shadow's mother. In older timelines, after failing to feel anything with Asgore, he had turned to Fluttershy in hopes of feeling love again with her. This ultimately failed, as he could not love others without a SOUL. Fluttershy is, like Asgore, unaware that Flowey is Dr. Eggman. Sans Sans is the only character other than Molly that Flowey, out of fear, respects. He, quite rightfully as the player will see, sees Sans as a dangerous adversary and takes measures to make sure Sans doesn't learn of his existence. It's heavily implied that Flowey came into conflict with Sans, presumably attempting what would amount to a Genocide season, and was defeated by him. Trivia * Shadow is the only hedgehog that lived a long time in the Underground. Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Asian Animals Category:Asian Characters